Mí tormento en París
by MAYBELL25
Summary: Soy Isabella Swan tengo 20 años y he estado estudiando en Francia desde hace 1 año, decir que mi vida era sencilla sería mentir con gran descaro, la razón para asegurar esto es simple: estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo; al principio pensé que él también lo estaba de mi, pero no y es ahí donde comienza mi tormento, pasó de ser mi mejor amigo a convertirse en mi mejor amiga ¡ES GAY!
1. Prólogo

**_Hey HOLA! Chicas y chicos , nuestro nombres son Margie y Raquel, somos nuevas escribiendo y quisimos intentar realizar un fanfic ya que leemos muchos._**

**_ Esperamos que les guste, y que comenten que tal les pareció._**

**_Bienvenidos _**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Raquel (Ray) y ( Margie)_**

**:D**

Soy Isabella Swan tengo 20 años y he estado estudiando en Francia desde hace 1 año, decir que mi vida era sencilla sería mentir con gran descaro, la razón para asegurar esto es simple: estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo; al principio pensé que él también lo estaba de mi pero no y es ahí donde comienza mi tormento, pasó de ser mi mejor amigo a convertirse en mi mejor amiga porque sí... él es GAY y está comenzando una relación con Thomas mi compañero de clase.

**PRÓLOGO**

Soy Isabella swan tengo 20 años, nací en Forks soy de ese tipo de mujeres que le encanta el arte y disfrutan de las cosas sencillas que la vida ofrece, me gusta tomar el metro para ir a clases porque cada día es una experiencia nueva con muchas personas y cosas diferentes que me inspiran para hacer lo que hago -pintar- aunque algunas de esas experiencias casi siempre resultan siendo vergonzosas para mí las disfruto al máximo, como el día que accidentalmente choque con mi ahora mejor "amigo" todo por coger un asiento en el metro, pero al yo ser más debilucha caí encima del señor con cara de limón que me evito un gran dolor en el culo cuando me recibió con su cuerpo, desde ese momento Edward y yo somos inseparables aunque creo que al principio me empezó a hablar solo para que su conciencia no se lo comiera vivo porque según él su conciencia es su fiel consejera, claro primero estoy yo y después ella.

Cuento con unos padres geniales que me apoyan en mis locuras y con un grupo de amigos algo fuera de común pero perfectos para mí. Mis amigos y yo decidimos que nuestro destino se debía escribir en París así que nos mudamos todos juntos a realizar nuestros sueños y a devorarnos la ciudad del amor, aunque esta última parte no aplique para mí; creo que mejor sería "la ciudad del amor se devoró y volvió mierda a Bella Swan".

Era sábado en la noche y Edward había acabado de llegar para ir a cenar, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ir, había tenido una semana llena de problemas con Felix mi profesor de artes y para colmo venía este a revolver mis sentimientos.

-Hey Bells ¿como estas?

-Pues respiro y sigo viva, supongo que bien.

-Hoy no te han follaron ¿cierto?- me dijo con un guiño y un ronroneo que el decía que era "Sexy" pero parecía mas bien el de un gato.

-Jodete idiota- le conteste enseñándole mi dedo del centro y me hice a un lado para dejarlo entrar al apartamento.

Se sentó en el sofá individual de la sala, colocando sus pies sobre la mesa de centro y con sus manos al lado de la cabeza, alcé mis brazos exageradamente y un "Por Dios" salió de mis labios e inmediatamente cogí el cojín del sofá en forma de L y se lo avente a la cabeza al tiempo que le gritaba.

-¡Baja tus pezuñas de mi mesa, Homoerectus!

-Bruja- le oí decir cuando pasaba por detrás de él, le ateste un golpe en la cabeza- auch.

-Te escuche-le conteste cuando me dirigía al baño.

-Hey no te demores realmente necesito contarte- me dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-Si melodramático-le grite detrás de la puerta.

Abrí la llave de la tina para que esta se llenara, mientras me desnudaba, me elabore una coleta desorganizada y entre al agua, mientras me enjabonaba me reí y suspire, DIOS MÍO REALMENTE ME GUSTA EDWARD, baje la cabeza y negué lentamente.

Cuando salí del baño inmediatamente ingrese a mi habitación, me vestí con un brasier negro de encaje y unas bragas del mismo tipo, me metí en un vestido que era strapless con una faldita de vuelo negro con un cinturón de lazo rojo, me fundí en mis louboutin negros de 12 cm "Gracias Alice" pensé, desate mi cabello que caía en ondas hasta la mitad de mi espalda, y me hice un maquillaje natural, solo un poco de rímel y gloss en los labios, no tenía necesidad de aplicar blush ya que me sonrojaba fácilmente, me mire al espejo y lo supe " estas perfecta para cazar a tu león".

Hoy tenía planeado contarle todos mis sentimientos hacia él.

Salí de mi habitación con una gran sonrisa y me dirigí a la sala.

-¡Gracias a Dios! Ya creía que tendría que organizar una expedición de búsqueda- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Madura Cullen- le respondí

- ¿vamos?- me pregunto tendiéndome su brazo derecho, asentí y lo tome.

Nos dirigíamos hacia el restaurante Villa Spic e íbamos en un silencio cómodo en el auto, cuando sonó la canción de Fun, "We are young" inmediatamente empezamos a cantarla.

My love she's waiting for me

Just across the bar

My seat's been taken by some sunglasses

Asking bout' a scar and

I know I gave it to you months ago

I know you're trying to forget

But between the drinks and subtle things

The holes in my apologies

You know I'm trying hard to take it back

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home

Tonight

We Are Young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Now I know that I'm not

All that you got

I guess that I

I just thought

Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

But our friends are back

So let's raise a cup

Cause I found someone to carry me home

La canción acabó justo cuando Edward aparcó el auto fuera del restaurante, antes de bajarnos nos miramos y nos carcajeamos ya que habían varias personas observándonos, estábamos locos, pero ¿qué se puede hacer?, bajamos del auto y entramos al local, cuando estábamos instalados en nuestra mesa, vino el mesero y pedimos nuestra orden. Durante toda la cena noté que Edward se comportaba de manera extraña incluso algunas migajas de comida cayeron en su camisa ya que su mano temblaba.

- Habla, arroja la bomba - le dije cuando me exaspere de su nerviosismo.

- Que bien me conoces- me respondió con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

-Dilo de una buena vez Edward Anthony Cullen Masen- le dije poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

-Bells te tengo una noticia pero no sé como lo vayas a tomar ni cuanto afecte nuestra amistad- escuche que Edward me decía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunté con nerviosismo al darme cuenta que debía ser algo grave, "Diosito se me va a declarar", sentí como mi cara se calentaba y lo anime con una sonrisa tímida para que prosiguiera.

- primero trata de adivinar lo que sucedió-me dijo con misterio, puso los ojos en blanco cuando lo mire con cara de jodete ya que estaba a punto de un colapso.

- Soy GAY y estoy saliendo con Thomas lo recuerdas el chico listo de tu clase….- lo dijo todo tan rápido y mi cara perdió todo color en un milisegundo y mi mente dejó de procesar información y de inmediato mi mundo cambió.

**Déjenos sus comentarios para saber si continuamos con la historia **

**;)**


	2. Reacción

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Raquel (Ray) y ( Margie)**_

**:D**

**REACCIÓN**

**EPOV**

-Bells, ¡Bells Cariño!-Bella estaba con la mirada perdida y no reaccionaba a mis llamados, lo que me tenía aún más nervioso- Cariño ¿qué piensas?- Bella pasó de estar en estado de shock a reírse de manera histérica.

-Oh! genial, ahora si te puedo llamar Putito ¿verdad?- exclamó con una sonrisa en sus labios pero con la mirada triste.

-Jajajaja absolutamente ¡No!- concluí de manera seria y achicando mis ojos.

-Ok, tu ganas Putin- me dijo riendo-vaya, no pensé que me hicieras vestir como una dama decente para decirme que saliste del closet.

- Realmente estaba nervioso no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar- dije soltando todo el aire que estaba reteniendo

-¿Eres estúpido o te dejaron caer cuando naciste?, respeto tu orientación sexual, en serio es genial ganar una amiga mas- En ese momento realmente me sentí como un estúpido ¿porque lo iba a tomar mal? somos solo amigos casi hermanos.

- Realmente eres impredecible, ¿nos vamos? debo reunirme con Jasper dentro de una hora; le voy a patear el trasero en guitar hero*.

- Espera ¿Jasper y tú?- me dijo riendo y alzando las cejas.

- ¡No!- medio grite, medio susurre-estás loca, Alice es capaz de castrarme, y sin mi amigo de abajo no puedo seguir de conquista con Thomas.

- Eres un pervertido Edward siempre pensando en sexo.

-Si Si claro, entra al auto de una buena vez- le respondí riendo mientras le sostenía la puerta de mi adorado Volvo.

Después de dejar a Bella en su departamento me encontraba con Jasper y un Emmett muy efusivo. Ellos dos aparte de ser mis compañeros de piso eran mis amigos desde el día que conocí a Bella en el metro.

_**Flashback**_

_Iba distraído y con prisa para mi primera clase de Arquitectura, cuando estaba a punto de tomar un asiento en el metro sentí que golpee algo y un gritillo de pánico salió de ese algo, cuando gire mi cabeza vi el lío que había armado, la persona con la que choque estaba sobre un señor que tenía cara de dolor porque además de haber recibido el cuerpo de la chica , ella tenía su rodilla en sus partes más íntimas y sensibles; yo haciendo acopio de todas mi fuerza luche contra las ganas de reírme al ver la torpeza de la chica al tratar de levantarse y presionar más su rodilla._

_-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté a la chica mientras la ayudaba a pararse del señor con cara de bulldog._

_-Si, mmmm creo que estoy bien, gracias-me dijo con media voz y un sonrojo al ver que el señor la miraba feo._

_-¿Segura?- le insistí_

_-Tranquilo no hay huesos rotos ni sangre, no hay demanda- me contestó sarcásticamente-en serio estoy bien quita tu cara pena._

_-Me llamo Edward Cullen-le tendí mi mano, esta chica realmente tenía un raro sentido del humor._

_-Bella Swan- me correspondió el gesto_

_-¡BELLA!-escuche que gritaba alguien con voz de pito- te encuentras bien, definitivamente tus pies ni para caminar te ayudan y esos zapatos menos deberías considerar cambiarlos._

_-si Alice, estoy bien, Gracias por preguntar-le respondió poniendo sus ojos en blanco- mmm te presento a Edwin Cullen- nos presentó._

_-Mucho gusto Edwin soy Alice Brandon y voy al instituto Pasteur- me dijo la ardilla mientras me tendía su mano._

_-Es Edward, el gusto es mío y también voy al mismo instituto- le dije con una sonrisa en los labios._

_- Uupps no soy buena recordando nombres- dijo Bella al mismo tiempo que se abría espacio para salir del metro._

_-¿Por qué tanta demora chicas, se les pego las cobijas?-las recibió con un abrazo un hombre parecido a Hulk aunque realmente creo que era él- donde dejaron a mi chiqui Rose._

_-Se la llevó un perro en la boca Emm y deja de llamarla así si quieres conservar tu sexo por un largo tiempo-le contestó Bella- ella llega después._

_-Y ¿dónde está Jazzy?- Preguntó la ardilla, perdón Alice._

_-Aquí toy-Le dijo un rubio detrás de ella haciéndole caras "tiernas" eran realmente vergonzosas sus caras._

_-Chicos este es Edward Cullen-nos presentó Alice- nueva víctima de la torpeza de Bella - nos dimos un apretón de manos y mientras Emmett susurraba "bienvenido al club de las víctimas de Bella"._

_Nos fuimos directo al instituto hablando Incoherencias, al poco tiempo de estar allí, llegó una barbie de carne y hueso, que resultó ser Rose. Desde ese día nos hicimos buenos amigos, tanto que me fui a vivir con los chicos a la semana siguiente._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¡Eddie!- me sorprendió Emmett con un fuerte abrazo-llegaste finalmente.

-No seas idiota Emmett- le conteste- Jasper me dijo que ibas a estar con Rose porque si no créeme que no hubiera llegado tan temprano y deja de decirme Eddie.

-¡Hey Edd!- saludo Jasper saliendo de la cocina-¿que tal la cena con bella, como se tomó la noticia?- Jasper y Emmett tenían conocimiento de mis gustos desde la vez que traje a un amigo al departamento pensando que estábamos solos entonces él salió desnudo y todo se supo.

_**Flashback**_

_- ¿Quien putas eres y a quien vienes a violar?- escuché que gritaba Emmett- si vienes por Jazz esta abajo._

_-No... Yo soy amigo de Edward y...- solo se escuchaba la voz de Emmett._

_-¡JAPER CORRE EDDIE SE CAMBIÓ AL EQUIPO DE LAS NENAS!- gritaba Emmett en el momento preciso que salía de mi habitación para aclararles la situación._

_-Jazz, Emm déjenme les explico en serio no es lo que parece-les dije moviendo mis manos hacia todas las direcciones- bueno, sí es lo que parece pero no es para tanto. _

_-Antes quiero saber algunas cositas Eddie-Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios-¿eres el que muerde la almohada o sopla-nucas? y ¿cuándo te me ibas a declarar? porque yo sé que soy irresistible-preguntó cuando acababa de salir Alec por la puerta, con su cara tan roja que parecía un tomate._

_-No te voy a responder a eso Emmett-le conteste enseñándole mi dedo del centro- Jasper Por favor déjame explicarte Yo..._

_-No Edd, Tranquilo es tu sexualidad, te respeto por eso, no tengo nada contra los homosexuales en serio, pero para la salud mental tanto de Emm como la mía, tus actividades extracurriculares hazlas cuando estés seguro de que no estemos por favor-me lo dijo tan relajado como era Jazz, apreciaba mucho su amistad._

_-Hey Eddita, tranquilo bro, con tal de que no me violes en la noche y dejes mi culo en paz no tengo inconvenientes- me abrazo el oso mayor- y báñate apestas a semen._

_-Gracias Emm y Jazz se los agradezco, Y Emmett deja de decirme Eddie o Eddita-le conteste parándome del sofá y caminando hacia mi habitación- ¡Además no eres mi tipo primor!-le grité por encima de mi hombro y antes de cerrar la puerta escuche la carcajada de Jasper._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Bella se lo tomó bien, me dijo puto, pero al menos no salió gritando como nenita-le conté a los dos y mirando directamente a Emmett cuando estábamos por sentarnos en el sofá listos para la batalla.

-Wooooo! estaba en lo cierto con lo de puto-exclamó de manera exagera y muy al estilo Emmett.

- ¡Cállate!- le grité al tiempo que le arrojaba una pantufla en la cara.

Nos dedicamos a jugar hasta que nuestros bellos ojos se rindieron.

**BPOV**

¡GAY! Edward ¡ES GAY! era lo que me gritaba la vocecilla de mi cabeza.

Cuando me despedí de Edward subí inmediatamente al departamento, al abrir la puerta me encontré con las chicas que estaban sentadas viendo Rápido y Furioso, ellas al ver mi cara corrieron para abrazarme.

-Ustedes ya lo sabían y no me dijeron ¿por qué?- les pregunté al borde del llanto.

-No era nuestro secreto Bells-Me respondió Rose-lo sentimos en serio.

- Además Bells no queríamos verte así, porque aunque trates de ocultarlo se nota que te gusta Edward- ahora era Alice la que hablaba.

-Se supone que las amigas se cuentan todo, y más si saben que le gusta su mejor amigo, que resulta que es gay y ¡todos lo sabían menos yo!-exclamé furiosa sacándome de su abrazo y echando a correr a mi habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta escuche como Rosalie y Alice gritaban que lo hacían porque me querían.

Eso no es querer a una persona, pensé - estoy enojada con ustedes hasta que lo supere, eso significa que lo estaré por siempre -les grité mientras pegaba mi cuerpo a la puerta, me arrastré hacia la cama quitándome esos tacones de vértigo y ese estúpido vestido-Juro que no me lo volveré a colocar más-dije mientras me despojaba de él, me vestí con una sudadera y una camisa de tiritas, me tumbe en mi cama, me puse mis audífonos y prendí mi Ipod ¡MIERDA!

¿Por qué será que cuando te rompen el corazón todas las canciones tristes se acoplan a tu situación sentimental?

Me dormí pensando cómo debía tratar a Edward de ahora en adelante y en cómo controlarme cuando viniera a contarme sus avances con Thomas porque yo seguía siendo su mejor amiga y él… la mía, realmente estoy jodida- ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

_**Buenos chic s estamos esperando sus comentarios**_

_**GUITAR HERO:**___es un videojuego de música , el juego incluye un controlador con forma de guitarra eléctrica que el jugador utiliza para simular la interpretación de la música.

_**:D**_


	3. Visita inesperada

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Raquel (Ray) y ( Margie)**_

_**:D**_

_**Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para comentar y también a todos esos lectores anónimos.**_

_**Mil gracias por el apoyo que nos están dando.**_

_**También pueden ver adelanto o darnos sugerencias en pagina de Facebook **_ MayRaybell2320

**Vista Inesperada**

**BPOV**

Me desperté con una resaca de los mil demonios, toda la noche solo tuve pesadillas veía a Edward besar a Thomas, Edward me hablaba de Thomas, Thomas, Thomas.

Cuando empecé a organizarme prendí mi Ipod para alivianar mi día con un poco de música, estaba cepillando mi cabello hasta dejarlo lacio y empecé a cantar con toda mi fuerza la canción que en ese momento sonaba.

_(*) ¿Sabes por lo que merece la pena luchar,_

_cuándo no merece la pena morir por algo?_

_¿Te quita la respiración_

_y te sientes sofocado?_

_¿El dolor hace despreciable el orgullo?_

_¿Y buscas un lugar donde esconderte?_

_¿Alguien te ha roto el corazón por dentro?_

_Estás en ruinas._

Ohh, ¿que si estaba en ruina?, Si si si si, estaba hecha una mierda; ¿que si me rompieron el corazón?, sí mi querido Billie y ¿adivina qué? adivina adivinador ¿quién es el causante?, sip mi "mejor amigo ¡GAY!"

_Una, 21 pistolas,_

_hacen que bajes los brazos (__que te rindas__)_

_que te des por vencido (__que dejes la pelea__)_

_Una, 21 pistolas,_

_hacen que pongas brazos arriba,_

_tú y yo._

21 Armas, no. Era Thomas el que me hacía bajar los brazos, era él, el que cada vez que pensaba en Edward me hacía retroceder; Thomas es mi NEMESIS.

_Cuando estás al final de la carretera,_

_y pierdes todo el control,_

_y tus pensamientos han cogido su cuota,_

_cuando tu mente rompe el espíritu de tu alma,_

_tu confianza camina por cristales rotos,_

_y la resaca no se pasa,_

_nada está construido para durar,_

_estás en ruinas._

_¿Intentase ir por tu cuenta_

_cuando quemaste la casa y el hogar?_

_¿Te quedaste demasiada cerca del fuego?_

_como un mentiroso esperando el perdón de una piedra.(*)_

Al transcurrir la canción sonreí tristemente al espejo, sabía que una persona puede sentirse sola, aún cuando mucha gente la quiere; y eso era justo lo que me estaba pasando a mí, sentía que algo dentro de mi corazón había muerto, tal vez era esa pequeña esperanza de que Edward me quisiera de la misma forma que yo a él.

Limpié la solitaria lágrima que rodaba por mi rostro.

Ed siempre pasaba por mí para ir al instituto, esperaba que eso no cambiase. Después de peinar mi cabello, salí a la cocina para buscar mi desayuno Todo estaba muy silencioso "Rose, Alice" las llamaba pero no obtenía respuesta. Me dirigí al microondas y encontré mi desayuno con una pequeña nota " Bells de verdad lo sentimos. Te queremos" ; tendría que hablar con ellas.

Toc, toc, toc sonaron tres golpes en la puerta, esa era nuestra señal según él para evitar el ingreso de ladrones- ¡ Ya voy Ed!- grité mientras corría recogiendo mis materiales para la clase y tratando de controlar los latidos de mi corazón.

- Ho.. hola - me odie por tartamudear frente a él

- Hola Bells- Dijo mientras se inclinaba para depositar un beso en mi mejilla " diablos, no es ahí donde quiero ese beso" pensé- ¿estás lista? Thomas me está esperando - al escuchar la mención de su nombre sentí celos y rabia, él lo podía tener como algo más que un amigo.

- Emm si claro vamos - Edward tomó mi mano y no pude evitar sentir las "mariposas" en mi estómago aunque en ese momento parecían grillos.

Mientras íbamos en el auto me puse a recordar los momentos que había compartido con Edward desde que nos conocimos y se lo presenté a los chicos. ¿Cómo llegue a la conclusión de que él sentía algo más que amor de amigos por mí?

_**Flashback**_

_-Hey Bells - Edward me llamaba desde el otro lado de la cafetería- mira lo que te traje - me entregó una cajita envuelta con un lazo dorado._

_- ¿Qué es?- Pregunté al tiempo que fruncía el ceño._

_- Son chocolates nada mejor para endulzar nuestro día- dijo con su sonrisa moja bragas " lo sé porque la mayoría de las féminas de este instituto solo hablan de su sonrisa y de lo genial que es Edward"._

_-Gra..mmm gracias no debiste-le dije mordiendo mi labio inferior._

_-Tonta Bella, no desprecies mi regalo, sabes que lo hago porque te quiero- me contestó con su voz de terciopelo y me besó en la mejilla cuando iba a tomar asiento a mi lado- Comételos , ¿sabes que es lo mejor?_

_-¿Qué? - le pregunté._

_-No engordan- se carcajeo, al tiempo que tomaba un chocolate de la caja._

_El día de mi cumpleaños pasó algo similar, Eran 12:00 am, Edward me despertó tocando la puerta de mi departamento con un gran ramo de rosas, él quería ser el primero en felicitarme; leí la tarjeta del ramo " Bells eres la persona que alegra cada uno de mis días , si quieres saber cuánto te quiero solo mira el cielo". Cuando termine de leer me arrojé a sus brazos con mi cara bañada en lágrimas._

_- Feliz cumpleaños Bells- Me dijo en medio del abrazo y depositando un beso en mi cuello - te adoro mejor amiga._

_**Fin Flashback**_

- Bells ¿estás bien?- salí de mi ensoñación al sentir que Edward tomaba mis manos - me has dejado solo por un momento.

- Claro, solo recordaba lo especial que eres - le dije tratando de controlar mi voz " si supieras como me siento" - y lo mucho que te quiero.

Cuando llegamos al Instituto, vi a lo lejos a Thomas el dueño de mis pesadillas y también a Tanya la dueña de todos mis malos deseos.

- ¡Eddie! ¡Eddie, cariño! aquí estoy - gritaba Tanya ZORRA Denali desde el otro lado del estacionamiento.

- No me sueltes- me susurró Edward al tiempo que tomaba mi mano para dirigirnos hacia donde estaba Thomas. Tanya al ver que iba de la mano con Edward comenzó a lanzarme dagas con la mirada y yo se las "mande" de vuelta.

"¡Mierda! tengo que ser fuerte, no me puedo derrumbar, tu puedes con esto", me daba ánimos mentalmente a medida que avanzábamos.

- Hola Edd- saludó Thomas comiéndose a Edward con sus ojos, fingí tos para que desviara su mirada- Oh perdón Bellis no te había visto - ¿WTF? ¿Bellis? ¡ apenas hablábamos en clase ! Este tipo está loco.

- Estoy bien, ¿qué tal tú?- Fue el turno de Edward para hablar.

- Terrible mi auto se descompuso y necesito a una persona que me transporte mientras lo reparan- Juro que estaba por brincarle encima y arrancarle la cabeza , ¿No podía ser más evidente? " pensé de manera sarcástica".

- Umm bueno chicos los dejo, voy a clase - no espere que se despidieran y salí directo para el baño, necesitaba tranquilizarme antes de volver a encontrarme con Thomas en mis clases.

Cuando ingresé en el aula, me quede petrificada, no lo podía creer ¡estaba aquí, en carne y hueso!. Era él. Con él todo este lío de sentimientos se me harían más fáciles de soportar.

**EPOV**

Cuando Bella nos dejó solos a Thomas y a mí, me sentí verdaderamente incómodo por la forma en que Thom me miraba "tranquilo Ed no es el primero que te ve así".

- Yo te puedo llevar mientras reparan tu auto ¿qué te parece? - le pregunté con nerviosismo.

- Esta bien, pero me parece que a Bella no le gusta compartirte- al ver la confusión en mi rostro continuó - Creo que le gustas- puufff de dónde sacaba eso.

- No seas absurdo. Bells y yo somos como hermanos, ella solo trata de cuidarme - añadí para que tuviera claro cómo funcionaba mi relación con Bells.

- Es solo que... me parece que no le agrado - me dijo con la mirada triste..

- Hey tranquilo, Bells es genial solo debemos pasar más tiempo todos juntos para que te conozcan mejor- pude ver como mis palabras lo tranquilizaba.

La mañana pasó tranquila, todavía me incomodaba un poco lo que dijo Thomas sobre Bella, es Totalmente ridículo llegar siquiera a pensarlo. Iba con destino a la cafetería del Instituto, cuando me encontré con Bella y su nuevo acompañante.

-¿Ed te acuerdas de…-ese fue el saludo de Bella, inmediatamente la interrumpí.

- Bella, después nos presentas; vamos a comer que estoy realmente hambriento.

-Eh, si claro, ¿Vamos?-le pregunto a su acompañante.

-No, Belly Bells, después nos comemos tu y yo, perdón quise decir, después comemos algo tu y yo- dijo mirando significativamente Bells con una sonrisa que no me inspiraba confianza.

-Esta bien, nos vemos después-le contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Bella ¿entramos?- pregunté algo incomodo.

-Si claro, ya los chicos deben estar esperándonos, por cierto ¿cómo te fue con Thomas?-Me pregunto con una mirada que no supe descifrar , será ¿miedo, tristeza? ¿pero a qué?.

-Pasó algo curioso, Thomas me dijo que él creía que yo te gustaba, ¿no es absurdo?-Pregunté.

-Emm si que estupidez- me respondió en un susurro.

Nos reunimos con los chicos en la mesa que siempre ocupábamos en la hora del almuerzo al instante intuí que entre Bella y las chicas ocurría algo, entonces se me ocurrió proponer ir al cine en la noche como un método de integrarnos.

- Chicos ¿qué les parece salir en la noche al cine todos juntos?- Propuse.

También sería una buena ocasión para invitar a Thomas.

-Eso sería Genial, Nosotros seis-comentó Rose con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Siii, imaginen lo que podría hacer con mi Chiqui Rose - dijo Emmett de manera soñadora - !Auch¡ Rosie no me pellizques - gritó este de repente.

-Tengo planeado invitar a Thomas- dije de repente, en ese momento Bella se atragantó con su ensalada y vi como se le inundaron sus ojos de lágrimas " debe ser por la tos" pensé.

- Bella Cariño, ¿estás bien?, toma un poco de agua- le ofrecí mi botella.

-Sí, solo...-pauso tomando agua-ya vuelvo, necesito un poco de aire fresco-dijo parándose de su silla.

-No sé si es una buena idea Ed- repitió Alice con la voz entre cortada mirando por donde se iba Bella.

- ¿Por qué no? es una buena idea para que conozcan a Thomas ¿qué opinas Jazz? - Pregunté.

-Creo que hay que darle una oportunidad al chico y aprovechar la oportunidad para ver que intenciones tiene contigo -respondió como si nada.

- Bueno no se hable más ¡ Palomitas de maíz, allá voy!- gritó Emmett causándonos risa a todos, bueno casi todos porque Alice seguía con la mirada perdida por donde había salido minutos atrás Bella, tendría que preguntarle más tarde a Bella porque se fue y no volvió.

**BPOV**

No puede soportar estar más tiempo sentada mientras Edward nos decía que iba a invitar a Thomas. Estaba sentada debajo de un árbol pintando cualquier cosa que llamara mi atención, cuando de repente recordé quien había regresado hoy a la ciudad.

Tomé mi celular y marqué el número que hacía tanto tiempo no utilizaba.

-¿ Hey te apetece cine esta noche?.

- contigo me apetece cine y mucho más- respondió, "ya tengo compañía esta noche" pensé al tiempo que sonreía.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos en la noche, gracias-les conteste pensando seriamente su "mucho mas"

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo Bells, hasta esta noche, te mando un beso gigante.

-Yo también-le conteste terminando la llamada.

_**¿ Quién será el acompañante de Bella?... **_**:O**

_**(*) 21 Guns de green day**_

_**Anímense a comentar y a darnos sus opiniones y sugerencias acerca del fanfic.**_

_**Trataremos de actualizar con frecuencia.**_

_**; )**_

_**XOXO**_


	4. Atrevida

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Raquel (Ray) y ( Margie)**_

_**:D**_

_**Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para comentar y también a todos esos lectores anónimos.**_

**BPOV**

Después de confirmar la hora de salida para el cine, Sam había quedado de pasar por mí a las 8pm en su moto.

Isabella Marie Swan, control total hoy es tu noche, solo se vive una vez que pase lo que tenga que pasar, mente positiva, respiración profunda, haz como si no te importara en absoluto que el amor de tu existencia este con ese cara de rana.

_**Flashback**_

_Recien habiamos llegado a Francia y decidimos salir a festejar, estábamos bailando solo las chicas mientras Emmett y Jasper estaban en el baño; aun no conocíamos a Edward._

_- Bella aquel guapetón no deja de mirarte- me susurró Alice._

_-Aprovecha estas sola - me decía Rose._

_Cuando gire mi rostro para ver a mi "admirador" este tenía la mirada fija en mí, lo que causó que yo volteara a mirar hacia otro lado, pero mi reacción no fue impedimento para que aquel chico se me acercarse._

_- Hola soy Sam Uley-se presentó estirando su mano y con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

_-Bella Swan, mucho gusto-Contesté con mi sonrojo habitual, recibiendo su mano._

_-El gusto es todo mío Bella -me dijo besando mi mano, Y dándome una sonrisa que empapo mis bragas al instante._

_- Vi que no estás tomando nada así que me tome el atrevimiento y te traje una copa - dijo al tiempo que me la entregaba._

_-No debiste, enserio estoy bien, además no acostumbro a recibir nada de extraños - le dije._

_- Ya no somos extraños yo sé quién eres y sé que ellas son tus amigas y que la rubiecita y el grandote me patearan el trasero si me paso contigo._

_Cuando mire a mis amigos vi que me incitaban a que recibiera la copa y así lo hice._

_**Dos horas después...**_

_- Belly no te muevas así- me susurraba Sam mientras bailábamos._

_- ¿Cómo? ¿así? - pregunté "inocentemente" mientras le restregaba mi trasero._

_-Por favor Bella no calientes la comida si no te la vas a comer- me dijo Sam con los dientes apretados y su erección pegada a mi trasero._

_-Vámonos-le propuse. No es que estuviera en mis cinco sentidos pero era lo que quería en ese preciso instante._

_Inmediatamente me sacó del bar al tiempo que tropezaba con mis propios pies, cuando llegamos a fuera me paso un casco de moto._

_-Póntelo-ordenó, hice lo que me pidió y me subí en su monstruosidad __ de moto era una BMW 1000 negra._

_Llegamos al barrio latino, ¡Woow! si que es hermoso, comenté. No sé cómo me baje de la moto, solo recuerdo cuando entramos a una habitación que tenía una cama como para "diez personas" él me estaba tocando los pechos y quitándome suavemente mi sostén "¿en qué momento desapareció mi camisa?" pensé. Me deje caer en la cama, mientras él desabrochaba mi pantalón y yo le ayudaba con el suyo, su erección saltó fuera de su boxer y hasta ahí llegan mis recuerdos. Después me desperté desnuda en un habitación que no era la mía y con una resaca terrible._

_Sam y yo nos seguimos viendo durante un mes, fue un tiempo lleno de locura y placer; hasta que tuvo que partir a Inglaterra para iniciar sus estudios._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Hola Belly Bells-me saludo Sam cuando le abrí la puerta al tiempo que depositaba un beso muy cerca de mis labios.

-Sam-lo reprendí con tono pícaro.

-Esta bien ¿vamos?- dijo mientras me entregaba el casco de su moto.

Había olvidado la sensación de montar en moto a alta velocidad, al sentir que la adrenalina me recorría el cuerpo, me entraron ganas de volver a hacer cosas locas como antes.

Aparcamos cerca de la entrada del cine y ahí nos encontramos con los chicos, cuando estábamos a una distancia prudente los saludé.

-Hola chicos- dije mientras veía como Edward y Thomas estaban muy juntos tomados de la mano.

"Bella controla tus *chakras. Inhala, exhala; eso es" meditaba para no arrancarle la cabeza a Thomas.

- ¡Sam!, no puedo creer que hayas regresado - gritó Emmett mientras le daba un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro. Edward al oír que venía acompañada volteo a mirar quien era mi acompañante y al ver que era la misma persona que le quería presentar en el instituto, entrecerró sus ojos y me miro a mí - nos tenías muy abandonados, espero que no nos vuelvas a secuestrar a Bells- al oír esto mi cara se tiñó de rojo por la imprudencia de Emm.

-Hola Bella-me saludó Alice en voz baja, al mirarla vi culpabilidad en sus ojos-¿podemos hablar?- me preguntó.

-sí, por supuesto.- le respondí con una sonrisa ya que estaba avergonzada por mi reacción de la noche anterior.

-Vamos por acá-dijo Rosalie Impaciente.

-Realmente nos sentimos culpables por lo sucedido por favor perdónanos-me dijo colocando su famosa cara de cachorro marca Alice.

-Chicas no es nada, fue mi culpa ilusionarme, no se preocupen, pero algo si les diré por la ley de mejores amigas, si no odian al puto de Thomas, entonces dejan de ser mis mejores amigas-les dije entrecerrando mis ojos.

-¿tienes dudas? lo odiamos con toda el alma por quitarte tu macho men-contesto seriamente Rosalie- y ahora abrazo de amistad - dijo Alice mientras nos juntaba para darnos el abrazo de la amistad.

Nos dirigimos hacia el lugar donde estaban los chicos con las entradas para la película *MAMA y nos dispusimos a disfrutar la función.

En la sala de cine todos estaban sentados estratégicamente para que yo quedara entre Edward y Sam " esto va para largo" pensé al ver como Thomas pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Ed.

A mitad de película, estaba tan asustada que un mínimo movimiento me ponía en alerta extrema; Sam al verme así tomó mi mano; ya que todos estaban muy ocupados metiéndose mano y eso incluye a Ed.

Cuando la película terminó a Emmett se le ocurrió abrir su enorme bocota.

-¿Qué les parece ir al departamento y divertirnos embriagándonos un poco?-pregunto Emmett juguetonamente, al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo, nos dijo-será una noche inolvidable.

"Ya lo creo" pensé.

Sam era un loquillo, andaba en su moto a toda velocidad para que yo tuviera que aferrarme más a él. Sabía que Sam no tenía intenciones muy inocentes conmigo y me estaba cuestionando si debía seguirle el juego o dedicarme a sufrir por mi amor no correspondido.

Cuando llegamos al departamento vi que Thomas y Edward se estaban besando y en ese momento tuve claro lo que debía hacer.

-Bueno entonces empecemos de una buena vez-dije con un tono amargo por lo que acababa de ver.

-Juguemos a los "Yo nunca"-Dijo Emmett mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-está bien, empiezo-dijo alegremente Jasper-yo nunca he cojido en un baño público-los chicos no tomaron, pero Sam y yo lo tomamos hasta el fondo.

-Yo nunca he hecho un strippers-dijo Rose, yo fui la única que tomó y todos me miraron raro.

-¡¿Que!?, solo fueron 2 ocasiones y además estaba más joven-respondí, a sus miradas acusadoras.

-¿Bella en serio? más tarde me demuestras tus movimientos cautivadores - dijo Sam al tiempo que recorría mi cuerpo con su mirada maliciosa.

- Ya continuemos por favor - dijo Ed en un tono amargo

Después de un rato jugando estábamos muy ebrios, no sabía que esos chupitos pudieran hacer tanto efecto y en poco tiempo. Nos enteramos de muchas cosas, por ejemplo que Rose ha tenido tríos, Alice solo ha tenido un novio, y que Edward no siempre le gustaron los hombres "un punto a mi favor".

- Mejor juguemos la verdad o reto ¿qué les parece?- sugirió Alice. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo- la persona que se niegue a cumplir con el reto o a decir la verdad se deberá quitar una prenda, esa es la única regla ¿está claro?- terminó Alice.

- OHh Yeah - respondió Emmett

Nos colamos todos en círculo, dejamos la botella en medio lista para dictar quién debía ser el sentenciado.

Alice puso a girar la botella y todos esperábamos ansiosos su veredicto. El primer sentenciado fue Thomas.

- ¿verdad o reto?- Preguntó Alice.

- Verdad - respondió el muy cobarde

- ¿Alguna vez has cojido con una mujer?- Soltó Alice

-No, yo solo me quiero cojer a alguien por un largo tiempo-dijo algo tímido y cohibido, con la mirada fija en Edward.

- Siguiente - dijo Rose con fastidio.

-¡Bella!- Gritó Alice emocionada al ver a quién apuntaba la botella- Rose te toca dictar su sentencia.

- ¿Verdad o reto?- preguntó Rose

- Reto - Dije desafiándola con la mirada.

- Ummm veamos que tal...- se quedó pensándolo un momento- te reto a que le muestres todas tus habilidades como strippers a Edward - Retó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

En ese momento me atragante con el poco de Whisky que quedaba en mi vaso. "Claro que puedo hacerlo" pensé, aunque en las dos ocasiones anteriores que lo hice estaba algo pasada de copas.

-No creo que Edward quiera-dijo el metiche de Thomas.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso Tom-le respondió dándole una sonrisa tranquilizante.

-¡ Okay que empiece la función!- Grito Emmett a todo pulmón, Jasper solo rodó sus ojos.

Tome de la mano a Edward y lo ayude a sentar en una banca, Alice puso el reproductor y empezó a sonar "TOXIC" de Britney Spears, me empecé a mover como ella lo hace en el video acercándome paso por paso, moviendo sensualmente las caderas, me coloque cerca de él y le coloqué mi pie derecho en su hombro, regalándole un guiño, después lo cogí de su chamarra y lo hice quedar de pie, mientras me agachaba y pasaba mis manos por sus piernas, cuando llegue a su pecho, lo tumbe en un sofá que había cerca, me subí a su regazo y contonee mis caderas al tiempo que sacaba mi camisa. Pasó algo que no supe cómo explicar sólo sentí la necesidad de hacerlo; así que le deposité un corto beso en sus hermosos labios, duró 1 segundo, pero la sensación fue indescriptible, creo que soñaré siempre con sus labios tan suaves. Dejó de sonar la canción en el instante en que separaba de Edd y daba la vuelta para encontrarme con los chicos todos tenían marcada en su cara la sorpresa, inclusive Edward parecía una piedra ya que permanecía inmóvil en el sofá.

-Woow eso si que fue caliente - dijo Emm levantado sus manos

-Chicos en serio no es para tanto- al ver que no salían de su asombro, lo tono dije con tono despreocupado para que le restaran importancia

- Me parece que te excediste- dijo Thomas.

- A mi me parece que estuvo genial Belly, te quiero así para más tarde- agregó Sam

-Sí, estuvo genial Bella-me dijo Rose, pero mirando a Thomas como con ganas de meterle una polla en la boca para que se callara, ya que seguía lamentando el hecho de haberle robado un beso a Edward.

-¿Qué opinas tu Edd?- preguntó Jasper preocupado por lo que estuviera pensando Edward.

- Que mi Bells es toda una mujer - dijo al tiempo que me miraba profundamente.

Terminamos el juego y estábamos hablando de todas las cosas que habíamos hecho durante el día, para mi acompañante este tema no era de su interés ya que Sam me besaba el cuello, muy lentamente, tratando de encender esa chispa, pero yo solo tenía ojos para la pareja del año, hasta que Thomas le dijo algo a Edward y él asintió al tiempo que se levantaban y se dirigían juntos hacia el baño; para ese momento estaba más que decidido lo iba hacer.

-Vámonos por favor-suplique a Sam.

-Solo ordena que yo te lo cumplo-me dijo Sam tomándome hábilmente de la mano y llevándome sin poder despedirme de los chicos, en realidad lo único que tenía en mi mente era a Edward teniendo sexo con el "cara de rana".

Al llegar a la moto, mire hacia atrás con la estúpida idea de que Edward se diera cuenta que me marchaba y saliera tras de mí para tomarme en sus brazos como pasaba en las películas cursis, y me impidiera marcharme con Sam, "Bella tonta eso no va a pasar ni 100.000 años" decía una vocecita que tenía mucha razón.

-Bells ¿estás bien?- me pregunto Sam preocupado.

-¿Ehh? mmm si... si claro- le conteste tratando de mostrar serenidad.

Nos montamos en su monstruosidad y nos fuimos para su departamento, cuando llegamos me quité mi chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No, solo te quiero a ti dentro de mi-le dije con una mirada felina, aunque en realidad quería a Edward, "ya Bella deja de preocuparte por ese bastardo, él solo te quiere como su amiga, disfruta ese cuerpazo que tienes al frente y vive el momento" dijo mi yo interna, respire profundo cuando sentí que Sam me besaba.

_**Lo prometido es deuda así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**¿Qué pasará con estas parejitas tan disparejas?**_

_***Chakras:**_ _Según el__hinduismo__y algunas culturas de Asia, los__**chakras**__son centros de energía inmensurable (no medible de ninguna manera) situados en el cuerpo humano._

_* __**MAMA: **__Es una película de Terror_

_**; )**_

_**XOXO**_


	5. Jugando mis cartas

Somos del mismo material del que se tejen los sueños, nuestra pequeña vida está rodeada de sueños.

**William Shakespeare**

_**Muchas gracias a las personas que pusieron nuestra historia entre sus favoritas, a los que nos siguen y a las personas que nos dejan sus comentarios; todo eso nos motiva a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**:D**_

**EPOV**

Estaba en el baño con Thomas él me estaba dando un oral, pero mi mente seguía en el beso que Bella me dio cuando le plantearon el reto, valla si que fue impactante...jamás hubiera imaginado que Bells hiciera algo así. Mentiría si dijera que se sintió mal, aunque sabía que no era debido, pero ¡DEMONIOS! ese striptease me calentó.

-¡Tierra llamando a Edward!-me saco de mi ensoñación Thomas.

-¡EDWARD!-me grito Thomas al ver que no respondía.

- Oh lo siento, creo que es mejor que regresemos con los chicos.

- Pero si estamos bien los dos aquí juntos- dijo Thomas al tiempo que se levantaba del piso para besarme.

- Tom enserio es mejor regresar - él resopló de mal humor y nos dirigimos a la sala de estar.

Cuando llegamos allí sentí que algo me faltaba o mejor dicho alguien me faltaba.

- ¿Donde está Bells?- pregunte al ver que no estaba.

- Se fue hace un momento con Sam- me contesto Jasper.

- ¿¡Porque los dejaron ir!? - pregunte con gran preocupación.

- Tranquilo chico, ellos ya se conocen no hay que temer- dijo Emmett

- ¡Claro que hay que temer!, él puede abusar de ella- dije al borde de la histeria.

- No creo que tener sexo con alguien por petición propia sea abusar - Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa burlona.

¡Esto no estaba bien!, !no estaba bien! tenía que ir a buscarla, sí, eso debía hacer ; ella puede estar en peligro y necesitar mi ayuda o tal vez este tan ebria que no sabe lo que está haciendo ni recordará lo que hizo al día siguiente. Debía evitar que Bella hiciera una estupidez ya que ella era un imán para el desastre.

- Denme la dirección de Sam, voy por ella - dije con determinación

- Edward no es necesario, ella ya es mayorcita y sabe cuidarse - hablo Thomas con tono de fastidio por la situación.

-¿No entiendes? yo debo protegerla y sacarla de situaciones como estas - dije dándole una mirada envenenada a Thomas.

- Creo que estas exagerando - dijo Alice

-La dirección ¡Ahora!- al ver que no me iba a dar por vencido me dijeron donde vivía Sam

- Toma, quédate con ella en el departamento, nosotras nos quedaremos aquí - me dijo Rosalie cuando me entregaba en un papel la dirección.

Salí a toda prisa en busca del coche. Sentí unos pasos detrás de mi y recordé que no estaba solo ¡Joder! un retraso mas, Thomas venia siguiéndome.

- Eemm Tom de verdad lo siento, pero tengo que ir por Bella- le dije tomando sus manos - ella es como mi hermanita menor y si le pasa algo será por mi culpa por no protegerla como se debe.

- Tranquilo baby ¿necesitas que te acompañe?- me dijo Tom acariciando mi mejilla

- No es necesario, además ya esta tarde es mejor que te deje en tu departamento- Thomas no dijo nada más y se subió al auto.

Después de dejar a Thomas en su departamento, emprendí camino en busca de la dirección que me dio Rose; la dirección me llevo a el barrio Latino, a un edificio bastante pintoresco y sobrio a su vez. Toque varias veces la puerta hasta que salió Sam, solo estaba usando sus pantalones.

- ¿Donde está Bella? - pregunte tratando de ingresar.

- está en mi habitación - dijo con un tono burlón al tiempo que bloqueaba la entrada de la puerta con su cuerpo.

- dile que vengo por ella- dije en tono amenazante.

- ve y díselo tu - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro al tiempo que me dejaba la entrada libre

Ingrese al departamento sin pensarlo dos veces y me dirigí a la habitación que había a mi derecha, pude ver que era su cuarto ya que la puerta no estaba cerrada completamente y dejaba ver parte de la cama.

Me llevo un momento salir de mi asombro por lo que vi allí; Bella estaba dormida en la cama, ella solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior y tenia enredada la sabana es sus piernas. En el momento que fui consciente de su estado se me vinieron imágenes como si fuera la cinta de una película donde los protagonistas éramos Bella y yo, ella montada en mi regazo haciéndome un striptease y dándome un beso.

- Es realmente hermosa ¿no lo crees?- dijo Sam sacándome de mi ensoñación, mi reacción fue correr a cubrirla con las sabanas.

- Te juro que si has abusado de... - Sam me corto levantando su mano.

- Hey tranquilo, ten por seguro que si Bella no hubiera estado tan ebria y se quedara dormida lo que hubiera pasado no sería un abuso sexual sino un abuso por sentir tanto placer- dijo al tiempo que levantaba sus cejas.

- Idiota - masculle al tiempo que buscaba la ropa de Bella por toda la habitación.

Cuando tuve todo listo, tape a Bella con una sabana y salí sin ni siquiera despedirme o importarme si Sam quería de vuelta su sabana. Monte a Bella en la parte trasera de mi auto y empecé a conducir en dirección a su departamento.

Durante todo el camino a su casa Bells permaneció dormida, así que volví a tomarla en brazos para sacarla del auto y me dirigí hacia la entrada con ella cargada al *estilo pescado. Cuando llegamos a la puerta busque las llaves en el lugar secreto que en el cual ella las escondía, abrí y me adentre en su habitación depositándola en su cama para poder buscar ropa cómoda que ponerle. Después de que Bella estuviera completamente vestida me acosté en su cama con ella y nos acobije con la sabana dispuesta a dejarme llevar por el mundo de los sueños al lado de mi mejor amiga.

**BPOV**

Me deje besar por Sam y trate de sentir algún tipo de emoción "nada" pensé, Sam me sorprendió rodeándome con sus manos y tirando con firmeza de mi para apretarme contra él, nuestros cuerpos se quedaron pegados. Podía notar su erección, y su pecho apretando contra el mío, pero todavía no sentía la necesidad de "desgarrar sus ropas".

Mis pulmones demandaron atención y aparté los labios lo suficiente para conseguir oxígeno antes de que volviera a besarme, pero Sam tenía otra cosa en mente y esta vez deslizó su lengua por mi mandíbula.

- Detente. ¡Sam para!- casi grite porque él no parecía escucharme.

- Oh lo siento, no te he escuchado - parecía preocupado - ¿estás bien?

- no mucho ¿qué tal si mejor tomamos algo?- le ofrecí para tratar de cambiar la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Ya no estaba tan segura de querer acostarme con Sam.

Servimos unas bebidas y nos fuimos para la azotea del apartamento, nos tomamos las bebidas acostados en un montón de almohadones hablando y recordando todas las cosas que hicimos cuando nos conocimos.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que estábamos en tu motocicleta y yo quería jugar a los pistoleros?- le pregunté

- Jajaja sí. Te veías tan graciosa disparando con una pistola de agua a las persona que nos encontrábamos en el camino...- Sam se quedó un rato pensativo - Belly en verdad me gustas.

-Sam tu también me gustas-reconocí cerrando mis ojos.

-¿Bella?-pregunto

-¿MmmHmm?-le conteste de manera perezosa abriendo un solo ojo, en realidad me sentía muy exhausta.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-me dijo; en ese mismo momento lo mire con los ojos como platos.

Creo que malinterpreto cuando le dije que me gustaba, el es un hombre muy guapo, sexy y buen mozo pero yo tenía sentimientos por otra persona, y no podía dañar a Sam de esa manera, tenía que aclarar la situación.

-Sam mira te quiero eso lo sabes pero mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona, y yo no quiero dañar esta rara amistad que tenemos.

-mmm déjame adivinar ¿Edward? - preguntó después de un momento.- siendo ese el caso, yo estaría más que encantado de ayudarte a fastidiarlo - me dijo Sam con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿En que estas pensando gran demonio?- le pregunté, con real interés.

- estoy dispuesto a que me utilices a tu antojo Belly - su respuesta me sorprendió.

- Me estas jodiendo ¿cierto? -Asegure- eso no sería justo para ti.

- Mi recompensa está en divertirme un rato a costillas de Cullen.

-está bien Sam, jodamos a Cullen, pero sin excedernos.

-Mejor mañana empezamos con el plan, me voy a mi casa-le dije despidiéndome con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no lo empezamos ahora? quédate a dormir.

-Sam...-Suspire.

-No va a pasar nada Belly Bells, te lo juro, si quieres duermo en el sofá.

-Está bien, pero duermes en tu sofá- le dije entrando a su habitación.

-Siii mamá- me respondió desde afuera

La ropa que tenía era realmente incómoda, así que me la quite para dormir solo en ropa interior. Mañana pensaría en que cosas podía permitirle hacer a Sam y cuáles no, porque aunque la idea era fastidiar un poquito a Ed y tambien a Thomas, no quería que Sam lo fuera a dañar.

Caí en un sueño profundo, y soñé que flotaba sobre las nubes; se sentía fantástico, me acurruque mas para poder disfrutar la suavidad y entonces sentí un calor extraordinariamente familiar, no quería despertar nunca.

Me despertó un toque que no debería estar ahí haciendo presión en mi parte más intima; baje la vista lentamente para encontrarme con un blanca mano que reconocía muy bien " Oh Dios santo ¿qué hace la mano de Ed aquí, estoy realmente despierta?", cuando termine de formular la última oración su mano empezó a hacer más presión y un suave jadeo salió de mi boca al tiempo que lo interrumpía con mis manos, mi cuerpo tomo vida propia y comenzó a balancearse y restregarse sobre la mano de Edward. "uuff se sentía genial. Prácticamente estaba abusando de él"

Sentí que Edward empezaba a despertar por mis movimientos bruscos, entonces inmediatamente me hice la dormida.

- Woow - susurró Ed retirando bruscamente la mano- ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? - seguía hablando para él mismo.

Cuando sentí que mis ojos estaban a punto de abrirse, empecé a estírame como si recién me despertara.

- Buenos días mi Bells- me dijo Edward depositando un beso en mi mejilla. - Creo que es hora de que me vaya- se notaba arrepentido por el lugar donde amaneció su mano traviesa.

-¡NO! hace mucho tiempo no duermes conmigo - dije lanzándome encima de él ya que se encontraba boca arriba - desayuna conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos cuando me querías - le dije sacando mi labio inferior.

- Tonta Bells, todavía te quiero, es más te amo más que a mi propia vida - dijo mientras me abrazaba y se incorporaba sacándonos de la cama. Sabía que ese "te amo" no significaba lo mismo para ambos, pero eso no evitó el cosquilleo en mi estomago - vamos por nuestro desayuno - dijo mordiendo mi hombro.

- ¡Auch! me estás haciendo enfadar - dije zafándome de sus brazos.

- Calma gatita, no quiero que me destripes.

- entonces no me hagas enfadar- dije enseñándole mi lengua.

- infantil- me acuso mientras sonreía.

Juntos Edward y yo en la concina formábamos un caos que al final lo valía, porque nuestras comidas hacían babear a cualquiera.

Después de devorarnos el desayuno; recordé que no sabía como había llegado a casa, al preguntarle a Ed me conto lo que había ocurrido con Sam "se está tomando enserio el trabajo de fastidiar a Edward" pensé.

- Bells, enserio no me gusta ese tipo - murmuro tomando mis manos - te quiere solo para él y me choca como te come con la mirada- parecía un niño haciendo una pataleta.

- Sam solo es mi amigo y no es cierto que me quiere solo para él- dije dando por terminada la conversación.

Edward se duchó y se puso la ropa que tenía en mi habitación ya que antes dormía frecuentemente conmigo. Estábamos en la puerta despidiéndonos y de repente se me ocurrió jugar un poquito con él, así que me lance y le di un fugaz beso en los labios como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

- Bells, ¿todavía estas ebria? ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó con cara de asombro.

- Supongo que no hay problema, los amigos suelen hacer eso todo el tiempo y además a ti te gustan los hombres; la gente no lo verá mal.

- ok supongo que no- dijo no muy seguro.

-no hay problema con Thomas ¿verdad?- le pregunte haciéndome la inocente, pero realmente quería que se metiera un palo por ese culo huesudo.

-no creo, además son besos de amigos-dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba y depositaba otro beso en mis labios - nos vemos luego Bells.

-¡suerte en tu día! ¡Te amo!- le dije cuando ya estaba por llegar al elevador.

Prepárate Edward Cullen por que no sabes lo que se te viene encima, mi yo interna estaba vestida de puta y riendo sin control.

_**¡Animense! Dejanos tu opinión acerca de la historia o lo que quieras compartir con nosotras.**_

_**XOXO**_


	6. Noticia

"Un hombre que no se alimenta de sus sueños envejece pronto".

**William Shakespeare**

_**Hola Esperamos que estén muy muy bien y que les guste el capitulo.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios**_

Sam y yo decidimos poner en marcha nuestro diabólico plan...

Él se portaba maravillosamente conmigo y eso me hacía sentir como una mierda, no sabía cuánto daño le estaba haciendo, aunque él me decía que todo iba como viento en popa, pero simplemente me sentía como una perra por utilizarlo de esa manera.

Acababa de salir de mi última clase, aplicación práctica de artes plásticas; de repente Edward me sorprendió con un beso en los labios.

-Te lavo tu ropa todo el mes por ese dibujo-ofreció Edward mientras observaba el dibujo que tenía en mis manos.

-Me asustaste, ¿qué haces, no deberías estar en tu clase de Planificación de Obras?-lo reprendí por faltar a su clase.- ¿que será de las personas cuando se les caiga su casa encima?

-Ohh vamos Bella, no seas agua fiesta, salgamos a tomar un café, ¿qué te parece?- me pregunto tomando mis manos.

-Mmm está bien-respondí _"¿por que será que no puedo simplemente decir que no?""- _¿Solos tu y yo?

-¡Oh cielos! había olvidado decírtelo, Tom nos espera en el café.

Esta confesión me hizo pensar todas las opciones que tenía; primera, decirle que solo iría si Tom no iba "Noo demasiado infantil"; segunda, Salir huyendo "Me creería loca. Bueno más loca"; Tercera y con más votos a favor, Invitar a Sam "simplemente genial".

Le envié un texto a Sam pidiéndole que pasara por mí al instituto. Él estaba cerca y llego en cinco minutos; venía en su moto

-¿Qué coño hace ese desperdicio aquí?-maldijo Edward mirando por encima de mí.

-De que hablas...-le dije al momento que me volteaba y veía a Sam en acción, el se estaba quitando el casco lentamente y pasándose los dedos entre su cabello para peinarlo, incluso meneo un poco su cabeza para organizarlo. Mire con una sonrisa a Sam, indicándole que lo estaba haciendo espectacular, había muchas chicas babeándose por él.

-¿Lo invitaste Bella?-pregunto Edward con los dientes apretados.

-Hola preciosa-saludo Sam sin darme tiempo para contestarle a Ed., después me cogió de la cintura con una mano y con la otra me agarraba el cuello para besarme apasionadamente, mientras yo lo cogía de su cabello, el bajo una de sus manos a mi trasero y lo apretó ganándose un gemido por mi parte, pero no era de excitación, sino de sorpresa.

Pude ver como Edward cerraba sus manos en puños y respiraba de manera agitada.

-Creo que fue suficiente- refunfuñó Edward sacándome de los brazos de Sam y poniéndome a su lado.

- Y después soy yo la aguafiestas-lo dije en un susurro cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que Ed. escuchara.

-¿Nos vamos Bella?-preguntó Edward cogiéndome de la mano y encaminándome hacia su auto.

- ella viene conmigo. Ve y busca a tu mariposita- dijo Sam refiriéndose a Thomas como mariposa

-Que decida ella-los dos me miraron expectantes a mi respuesta.

- Lo siento Ed., esta vez voy con Sam-le comunique, acercándome a Sam - No quiero causar más problemas entre tú y Tom _"en realidad si quería que tuvieran problemas"- _me dolía mucho lo que le estaba haciendo a Edward, pero todo era parte del plan. Se supone que si una persona que quieres, se está alejando de ti; vas a hacer todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para que no se aparte de tu lado, eso incluye demostrarle cuando la quieres_ "Esperaba que eso funcionara conmigo"_

_-_¿Segura Bella?-Pregunto Ed confundido por mi decisión.

- Si segura, nos vemos en el café - dije juntado sus labios con los míos - Te amo.

- Yo también, eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda desear - dijo mientras deshacíamos el abrazo- gracias por preocuparte por Tom.

...

-Eres increíble Sam-lo apremie cuando nos estábamos bajando de la moto-pero creo que te pasaste con tocarme mis nachas **(nalgas)**

-¿Pasarme?-Pregunto con cara de ¡WTF!-Si lo hice para dar más credibilidad-me dijo agarrando mi barbilla y acercando su rostro al mío, lo iba a reprender pero en ese momento sonó la bocina de un auto, que "casualmente" era idéntico al de Edward.

-¿Será que el par de tortolos pueden entrar?-dijo Tom, tratando de poner un tono juguetón.

Edward ya había llegado.

- Jodete, aquí estamos más que bien- dijo Sam agarrándome de la cintura.

-Bella-Dijo Edward molesto.

-Si papá ya entramos-se burló Sam ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de Edward.

**EPOV**

No me gustaba el comportamiento de Bella. ¡Nunca desde que nos conocíamos la había visto de esa manera con alguien! Ella había salido con chicos, pero no había tanto manoseo como lo hay con Sam

Respecto a los besos que nos dábamos, eran totalmente inocentes y sin segundas intenciones. Yo quería a Tom y al parecer a ella le agradaba y aprobaba nuestra relación...

Durante toda la cena Sam estuvo haciendo comentarios mordaces y no paró de tocar a Bells. Ella se veía cómoda y al parecer lo estaba pasando bien en compañía de él.

- Eddy amor, ¿qué hiciste ayer? - Me preguntó Thomas

En ese momento me llegaron imágenes de mi despertar _"demasiado vergonzoso para contarlo" _no sé en qué momento mi mano fue a parar en la cosita de Bells _"Dios, soy un sexopata"._

- Pasé parte de la noche y toda la mañana con Bells- dije sin entrar en detalles.

-Menos mal te gustan los hombres- Dijo Sam en tono bulón- me pondría muy celoso saber que Bella durmió con alguien más.

-Cambiemos de tema ¿sí?-dijo Bella pareciendo un tomate de lo roja que estaba.- y Sam no seas tan cortante.

- Claro por ti cambio- dijo guiñándole un ojo "bastardo"- Belly me tengo que ir ¿vienes conmigo?

- emm no, me quedaré un rato mas con Ed y Thomas, después tomaré un taxi- contestó

- Ok nena nos vemos después- dijo Sam dándole un beso en la frente y se fue sin despedirse.

- Bells no hay necesidad de pedir un taxi yo te puedo llevar- ofrecí

- No quiero arruinar tu cita - dijo mientras pasaba la mirada entre Thomas y yo.

- No te preocupes Bellita, después nos desquitamos- dijo Thomas besando mi mejilla.

- En ese caso iré con ustedes.- Bella no parecía muy animada.

Mientras íbamos de camino al auto Tom nos contaba todo lo que había hecho en el día. Yo apenas le prestaba atención, Bella me tenía realmente preocupado y eso era lo que estaba ocupando mi mente. Finalmente nos detuvimos al llegar a mi auto; Thomas de manera rápida se subió al asiento delantero.

Bells nunca había viajado en el asiento trasero de mi auto y el hecho de que Tom ocupara su lugar estando ella presente, me hizo sentir mal; dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, cuando sus ojos conectaron con los míos, gesticule un _lo siento_, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros e hizo un amago de sonrisa. "tengo que hablar con Bells".

Primero deje a Tom en su casa y luego nos dirigimos hacia el departamento de Bella; la mayoría del tiempo se mantenía sólo habitado por ella y yo, Alice y Rose ocupaban casi permanentemente el mío.

-Bells ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con Sam?-Pregunté, aunque realmente sentía temor por su respuesta.

- Somos...algo así como amigos con privilegios- me dijo mientras movía sus manos de manera nerviosa- nada realmente serio.

- ¡Dios! Bells eso no está bien para ti, te harás daño- la reprendí al tiempo que la abrazaba, ella se merecía algo mejor no ese tipo de relaciones- ¿él no quiere compromisos?

- ese no es el punto, creo que realmente no estamos listos para algo serio- susurro sobre mi pecho.

-Cariño, no consentiré que alguien te haga daño, te juro que le romperé el culo al que se atreva a lastimarte- esas palabras sonaron más fuertes de lo que pretendía, pero era la verdad, a mi Bells nadie la tocaba.

- Duerme otra vez conmigo, las chicas dijeron que no vendrían a dormir - ¿y si mi mano amanecía otra vez curiosa?- por favor, me encanta despertar a tu lado.

-Bells no sé...

- ¡Oh Vamos! nunca te has negado a dormir conmigo- decía mientras pasaba una mano por mi abdomen, tenía que pensar algo para decirle, ella no podía enterarse de la verdad "¡Diablos! su mano se siente tan bien".

- emmm- me tomo un momento recuperar la concentración - ok, pero tú me llevaras el desayuno a la cama.

- Te doy mi palabra- dijo al tiempo que levantaba su mano y se paraba derecha como cuando un soldado esta jurando.

Nunca me aburría con Mi Bells, durante el resto de la tarde salimos a dar un paseo con los chicos cerca de la torre Eiffel. Cuando estaba anocheciendo los chicos dijeron que tenían una noticia que contarnos.

- Emmett y yo hemos decidido vivir juntos...- decía Rosalie soltando el aire. Parecía nerviosa- ¡el me propuso matrimonio!-grito

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH QUE BELLEZA DE HERMOSURA!-gritaron Alice y Bella juntas, mientras Rose les enseñaba su mano para que observaran su anillo.

-La embarazaste-solté sin pensar, ganándome un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rose-¡Auch!

- Me alegro por ustedes chicos, me encanta que las cosas estén tan bien entre los dos- decía Bella mientras se acercaba a Emm para abrazarlo.

- Eso no es todo- dijo Alice- ya que paso más tiempo en el departamento de Jasper y como se casan la pareja de tortolos pues me mudo con Jazz.

- A no, eso sí que no. ¿Por qué de nuevo me ocultan algo tan importante? saben que no me gusta estar tanto tiempo sola, ¡Yo, sola en un departamento acompañada de las oscuras y frías habitaciones! me niego rotundamente...

- calma Bella- me interrumpió Emmett- Tal vez puedes invitar a Sam a vivir contigo, ustedes dos lo pasan genial juntos- decía mientras levantaba las cejas sugestivamente.

- Ahora me niego yo- no sé en qué momento me había decidido a hablar, pero ahora toda la atención estaba puesta en mí- si ese es el caso, entonces yo me voy a vivir con Bells.

- Ed no es necesario que sacrifiques tu espacio e intimidad por mí.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué tal si entra un acosador en medio de la noche y no hay nadie para defenderte? o ¿qué tal si estas tan enferma que no puedes tomar el teléfono para pedirme ayuda?- Creo que estaba exagerando un poco, pero no me gustaba la idea de que Sam viviera con Bella.

- Edd creo que estas exagerando en tus razones de porqué Bella no debería vivir sola

- comento Jazz- pero estoy de acuerdo en que vivas con ella- mientras Jasper hablaba los demás asentían confirmando que también les gustaba la idea.

- Ok, genial Ed vivirá conmigo - Bella giro su rostro y me regalo una sonrisa misteriosa y alegre al mismo tiempo - ¿cuando se mudan? – se dirigió a los chicos

Empezaron a escucharse risitas nerviosas.

- ¿Y bien?- Cuestionó de nuevo ya que nadie le respondía.

- ya nos mudamos- dijo Alice muy avergonzada.

- Si que vuelan chicos - dije para distraer a Bells. La conocía muy bien para saber que haría si no la distraía, además tenía que salvar mi mano de su feroz agarre - desde hoy empezare a dormir con Mi Bells- dije tomándola de la cintura.

- Caray chico, si que estas posesivo - dijo Emmett haciéndome burla

- ¡Vete al infierno grandulón!- le enseñe mi dedo medio.

**BPOV**

¡PERFECTOOO! Edward se iría a vivir conmigo, esto se resumía de la siguiente manera: Edward y Bella + tiempo solos = el doble de oportunidades para mí.

- ¿Bells, me acompañas por mis cosas?

-Andando *buenote- dije mientras palmeaba su trasero.

Ed y yo íbamos en su auto rodeados por un cómodo silencio, hasta que mi curiosidad salió a flote.

- Edward ¿desde cuándo te gustan...?- no lo quería decir.

- ¿los hombres?- completó de manera calmada, moví mi cabeza afirmando su pregunta- cariño, esa historia te la contaré cuando ya esté acomodado en nuestro departamento.

- ok, entonces acelera el auto, manejas como tortuga- le dije desesperada por llegar.

- Jajajaja mi pequeña curiosa.

Estaba muy ansiosa por conocer toda la historia de Edward; a pesar de ser los mejores amigos él nunca me había contado como había decidido su condición sexual.

Finalmente y después de una eternidad de espera, estábamos listos para dirigirnos a nuestro departamento _"que bien suena eso, NUESTRO"_

Cuando ingresamos empuje a Edward sobre el sofá.

-Habla, me muero por saber.

- Bells, Bells la curiosidad mato al gato.

-Pues que se joda la muerte y el gato también, empieza de una buena vez-comento mientras se acomodaba al estilo indio.

…..

_***Buenote: **__se le dice a una persona muy guapa físicamente. :D_

_**Nos vemos en el otro capítulo y no se olviden de comentar.**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**PD: Estaremos actualizando pronto.**_


	7. Mi tormento

**Perdón por tenerlos (as) un poquito abandonados (as) **

"_**Los amigos que tienes y cuya amistad ya has puesto a prueba / engánchalos a tu alma con ganchos de acero.**__"_

_William shakespeare_

**EPOV**

Desde hace unas semanas las cosas con Bells habían cambiado ya no la veía como mi hermanita menor y eso me asustaba. Ahora podía ver con claridad lo hermosa que era, no es como si antes no lo hubiera notado es solo que ahora la veo de una manera diferente. Cuando rozamos nuestros labios me inunda una necesidad de continuar y profundizar el beso; por esta razón no me sentía muy seguro de contarle mi historia a Bella.

Había una parte de mi que quería que ella me siguiera viendo como antes "un hombre", esa parte se estaba haciendo más fuerte últimamente, eso no quiere decir que me hayan dejado de gustar los hombres ni tampoco que me gusten las mujeres, pero lo que sí tengo claro es que no puedo dejar avanzar este sentimiento.

- Ahora sí curiosita ¿que deseas saber?

- absoputamente todo, desde tu nacimiento hasta este momento- me dijo confirmando su curiosidad.

-Sabes que no soy de aquí y que en mi adolescencia viaje mucho por el trabajo de mi padre ¿verdad?- solo me rodo los ojos.

- eso ya lo sé. Pensándolo bien nunca me has presentado a tu familia.

- Ya te dije que lo haré cariño, solo dales tiempo a que se establezcan en algún lugar.

- continua entonces.

- En una de las ciudades en la que viví tres años; conocí a una chica llamada Jane, su apariencia me cautivo, ella tenía 19 años y yo 16. Íbamos al mismo instituto y yo no era el único cautivado por su forma de caminar, reír y su sedoso cabello - hice una pausa recodando esos días- todos los días en el recreo me sentaba en una banqueta a observarla. Hasta que un día de repente deje de ser invisible para ella y me convertí en su "amor"; que tonto fui al no darme cuenta de sus intenciones. Un estábamos reunidos con sus amigos cuando planearon realizar una fiesta, todos estaban muy entusiasmado. Jane asistiría y me dijo que como yo era su novio no la podía dejar ir sola.

Asistimos juntos a la fiesta, había mucho alcohol y gente descontrolada; creo que yo era el más joven en el lugar. Todos bebían y reían escandalosamente incluso Jane que después de un rato me pido que la acompañara a su casa, "te tengo una sorpresita Eddy" me dijo al tiempo que salíamos del lugar. Cuando llegamos a su casa me dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta al tiempo que se desnudaba mientras recorría la distancia que había de la puerta hasta su cama. _Ven cariño, no muerdo eso te lo dejo a ti._ Yo estaba asustado y al mismo tiempo sentía curiosidad, sería mi primera experiencia sexual y estaba con la chica que creía amar.

_Tomé aire para tomar fuerzas y contar lo que venia_

Nada fue como yo esperaba… no entendía porque Jane me pedía que la golpeara y cada vez que lo hacia parecía sentir placer "¡vamos, golpéame más fuerte!" gritaba mientras me cabalgaba; para ese momento yo no sentía placer solo sentía pánico "deja de ser cabron, a todas las mujeres nos encanta fuerte" ese día me di cuenta de varias cosas"La apariencia se conoce al ver a la persona. Las actitudes se determinan al conversar con ella. Los valores intrínsecos, al vivir a su lado", estaba "enamorado" de una desconocida que había marcado significativamente mi vida.

A la semana siguiente trasladaron a papá y no volví a saber más nada de ella y fue ahí donde apareció Paul. Lo conocí en un pequeño bar cerca de mi nuevo hogar, él empezó a contarme algunas cosas de su vida y me confesó que no le gustaban las mujeres. Con el tiempo se convirtió en un buen amigo salíamos juntos a todas partes incluso estábamos en las mismas clases, le conté como fue mi experiencia con Jane "¿alguna vez intentaste con un hombre? si no los has hecho deberías, se siente genial" no preste mucha atención a su comentario.

Un día salimos a beber un poco con unos amigos de Paul, nos pasamos de copas y termine mi noche acostándome con él. Sentí placer algo muy diferente a lo que sentí cuando me acosté con una mujer.

-¿Solo te has acostado con una mujer en toda tu vida? - preguntó, afirme con mi cabeza- ¿Porqué no intentas con alguien más?

- No es necesario, tengo claro lo que quiero- dije mintiéndonos a ambos ya que esto no era totalmente cierto.

- pero creo que deberías buscar a alguien que te enseñe como se trata a una mujer en la cama y te ayude a borrar el recuerdo de la chica sádica- me aconsejó de manera juguetona

-Bells creo que fue suficiente por hoy, ya estas montando una película, vamos a dormir- Dormiría con ella mientras las chicas desocupaban las habitaciones; ya tendría tiempo de mirar cual sería mi futuro dormitorio.

Estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño, en mi sueño se estaba repitiendo la mi historia con Jane, pero de repente su cuerpo fue reemplazado por el de Bella a diferencia de mi experiencia con Jane, en esta si sentía placer, se sentía exquisito ¡Dios estoy teniendo *sexo-amor con Bella! de la impresión salte de la cama con tan mala suerte que mis pies se enredaron en las sabanas, caí de culo al piso tirando toda la sabana sobre mí.

-¿Edward está bien?-Diablos la desperté. Bells muy preocupada se sentó de un tirón por el estruendo que cause.

- Mmmm si- Dios por favor que esto no me esté pasando a mí, Bella no había notado que por la rapidez de su movimiento el pequeño top que usaba se había hecho a un lado para que su seno saliera de paseo, un muy bonito seno que provoca lamerlo y... Esperen ¿que acabo de decir?, estaba sintiendo ¿deseo? por Bella, cuando levante la cabeza, ella ya no tenía su seno descubierto, se estaba mordiendo el labio y sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo.

-¿¡Que!?-medio grite, medio susurre cuando me levantaba.

-Creo que tu sueño fue genial-me dijo tapándose la boca para disimular su risa, le iba a preguntar de que hablaba cuando fije mi vista en el piso, descubrí la razón, pues simple, estaba mi amigo muy pero muy erecto en mis pantalones y lo peor de todo tenía una manchita en él.

-Bella yo...yo...-no pude decir nada y salí corriendo hacia el baño, sentí mi cara arder.

**BPOV**

Edward llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado en el baño y eso me preocupaba. Tal vez se estaba librando de su "problemilla" que no era para nada pequeño.

- Ed cariño, eso nos pasa todo el tiempo es normal- dije como consuelo- vamos abre la puerta, ya te prepare tu desayuno favorito.

Mientras le pedía que abriera la puerta recosté mi frente sobre la puerta. Ed abrió de un solo tirón que me mando directo a su pecho desnudo, estaba facinada observando cada detalle.

- Bells realmente tengo hambre y me gustaría probar mi desayuno- dijo girándome para poner su brazo sobre mis hombros y dirigirnos a la cocina. ¡Estaba semidesnudo! solo llevaba unas bermudas.

Después de tomar nuestro desayuno nos sentamos en el sofá dispuestos a ver una comedia. Yo no le prestaba verdadera atención ¡no podía! tenia a mi "amigo" sobando mi brazo de manera lenta haciendo pequeños círculos mientras yo descansaba mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo.

- Ed necesito un favor- dije levantando mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos

- lo que quieras menos ir de compras- de inmediato le puse mi cara seria- ¡Oh! ¿Enserio es eso? el hecho de que sea gay no significa que me guste ir de compras, así que mi respuesta a tu pregunta no formulada es no.

- ¿qué tal si te compro algo?- negó con la cabeza- algo mejor ¿cocino todo el mes?- volvió a negar. Entonces de un impulso inesperado me senté sobre sus piernas poniendo las mías una a cada lado de sus caderas- ¡Por favor, por favor, es para celebrar el compromiso de Emm y Rose!- mientras hablaba daba pequeños saltos sobre sus caderas hasta que sentí algo fuera de lo normal presionando mi sexo, ignoré todo lo que pude su erección y continúe con mis pequeños brinquitos. De forma inesperada Edward empujo sus caderas hacia arriba haciendo que nuestros sexos chocaran al tiempo que brotaba de mis labios un leve gemido. Creo que se dio cuenta de lo que hizo porque de manera rápida se levanto del sofá poniéndome sobre mis pies.

- Te...- tuvo que aclarase garganta- acompaño solo porque también necesito algo para celebrar el compromiso.

- Eres el mejor de todos.

- no tienes que recordármelo- tenia dibujado en su rostro una sonrisa fanfarrona. Entonces le enseñe mi lengua.

- parece que alguien es el gran señor del ego.

- Jajajajaj que bien me conoces. Bells voy a llamar a Tom para que salgamos de compras; él también necesita su traje.

Enserio acabo de escuchar que va a llevar a Thomas, Oh no eso si que no.

-Ed. será que por 5 minutos te puedes separar de Tom-iba a reclamar pero enseguida lo calle-Si lo sé son pareja, pero hace rato no salimos solos-puse mi cara marca "Alice".

-No sé porque Rose y tu le dijeron a Alice que les enseñara a hacer esa cara-refunfuño.

-¡ay! Te amoooooo-le dije saltando en sus brazos y dándole muchos besitos en la boca.

-Ve a cambiarte, yo haré lo mismo.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, me entró una llamada y mire la pantalla ¡Me va a MATAR!

-¿Papá? – dije suavemente.

-¡Isabella! Te tardaste en llamar – sí, Charlie estaba enojado.

-Papá, no tienes porque enojarte ¿de acuerdo? Yo te voy a explicar… - me interrumpió.

-¿Me vas a explicar por qué diablos no habías llamas a tu madre ni a mi? – dijo alterado

Después de regañarme y quejarse de mí por ser mala hija, a la final me dijo le había preocupado mi demora en llamar, le dije que mi mente estaba en otro lugar sin llegar a especificar. Ya tranquilo, le dije que por favor confiara en mí, que los extrañaba mucho que iba a llamarlos más seguidos y que los quería, a Charlie le costaba decir cuánto nos amaba a mi madre y a mí, pero él nos cuidaba y sabíamos que nos amaba. Nos despedimos y respire tranquila, también tendría que llamar a mi madre.

-¿Todo bien?-Preguntó Edward cuando colgué.

-¿eh? si si todo está bien-le respondí-mira entremos allí-señale una tienda de vestidos.

Después de un tiempo de compras que no eran divertidas. No lograba acomodarme con nada; si a Edward no le gustaba era yo la que le encontraba el problema. Después de dos horas recorriendo tiendas encontramos el indicado, un vestido azul eléctrico corto de encaje con la espalda descubierta, ahora seguían los zapatos, le debí pedir el favor a Alice o a Rose, esto es tormentoso y Ed no ayudaba mucho.

-Entremos a esa tienda-me dijo Edward pero Dios sí que era costosa, no me podía dar tanto lujo.

-Ed no creo que los pueda comprar...

-Ni que lo digas te los regalo-iba a protestar pero inmediatamente me arrastro hacia la tienda.

Me medí muchos zapatos, miles diría yo. Ed al igual que con el vestido se encargó de escogerlos, luego que pagamos, fuimos a comer en McDonald's y entre risa lo devoramos todo.

Ya tenía todo preparado solo faltaba el paso final, ir a Victoria Secret's y tentar a Edward modelándole cada una de las prendas que me fuese a poner.

-Ed ya casi terminamos solo me falta el toque final- me miro sin comprender a que me refería- ropa interior sexy- dije guiñándole un ojo.

Entre a la tienda con Edward tomados de la mano, no quería arriesgarme a que le coquetearan.

-Bien y ¿qué es lo que quieres comprar?

-No sé, un par de bragas y de brasier-Dije encogiéndome de hombros y llegando a los estantes repletos de ropa interior.

-Bells creo que deberías pedir ayuda a las chicas sabes que no tengo experiencia en este campo.

- Solo debes observar y pensar con cuál de las prendas que me ponga te follarias a una mujer

Era hora de empezar con mi "desfile".

Edward se veía muy tenso y nada cómodo con la idea de verme en prendas íntimas; creo que mi misión de tentarlo estaba por buen camino.

**EPOV**

Definitivamente esto no estaba bien, Isabella no me estaba haciendo esto, una cosa era un vestido y zapatos, pero ropa interior, Ay Dios, me sentó en una silla al frente de un probador cubriéndolo con una manta roja, para dar más intimidad al mostrarme esos diseños.

-Salgo en 2-Grito desde el otro lado del probador.

Bella salió del probador con un brasier color rosa con encaje color melón y las braguitas del respectivo conjunto.

-Y... ¿qué te parece?-Pregunto tímidamente mientras se daba vuelta y enseñaba la parte de atrás.

-Estas...-Tuve que aclarar mi voz-Preciosa, me gusta.

-Ok va uno-me dijo metiéndose de nuevo al probador.

Yo estaba muy incomodo ya que cierto "amigo" no invitado estaba haciendo acto de presencia, después de ese conjunto siguieron dos más, el segundo era de color rojo pasión según la dependiente que ayudaba a Bella, consistía en unas braguitas de hilo totalmente de encaje que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y unos bra sin copa, que si reparabas bien podías ver su pezón, el tercero fue el mas ¿pasable? por así decirlo ya que era de la colección PUNK O PINK no le pude prestar atención a la chica que me hablaba por mirarle las nalgas a Bella, el conjunto era azul las bragas en la parte de atrás decía pink y su bra tenia puntitos blancos.

Viéndolo bien Bella tiene un buen cuerpo y eso que come como cerdo, al salir de ese tormentoso vestíbulo, pagó las prendas y salimos de la tienda, tenía que hacer esto rápido.

-Bells me esperas en el auto por favor yo voy al baño-le dije dándome vuelta para que no viera mi erección cubierta por mi camisa, mire por encima del hombro y tenía su ceño fruncido-por favor.

Asintiendo se fue, y corrí hacia el baño para acomodarme mi amigo tenía que hacer algo rápido, esto no podía seguir así, la mejor solución era alejarme de Bella, mis sentimientos hacia ella ya no eran tan claros; la empezaba a desear como mujer y eso no estaba bien. De alguna manera tenía que alejarme de Isabella, aunque eso afectara nuestra amistad.

...

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la vez que fuimos al centro comercial, las cosas estaban difíciles, al llegar a casa se sentía la tensión, al principio bella quería saber que me pasaba, siempre le decía que solo era el cansancio y estrés por los trabajos finales del instituto. Trataba de pasar el menor tiempo posible en el departamento o cuando estaba allí siempre llevaba a Tom; solo faltaba un mes para terminar mi estudio, a Bells le faltaban dos y aunque me doliera estar tan alejado de ella de alguna manera estaba cuidando lo que tenemos o mejor dicho lo que teníamos.

Era sábado y eso solo significaba una cosa ¡FIESTA! Sentía un revoltijo de emociones desconocidas sobre lo que acontecería hoy, aunque solo íbamos a festejar el compromiso de Rose y Emm me sentía temeroso. Algo radical sucedería

…..

***sexo-amor: **Nos queríamos referir a tener relaciones sexuales fuertes con alguien que no es tu pareja pero por la sientes cariño .

**¿Qué sucederá? ¿Ed tomó la mejor decisión al ignorar lo que siente? …**

**Trataremos de actualizar pronto . :D**

**XOXOXOX**


	8. Desenfreno part 1

"_**El fracaso es solo la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo de forma más inteligente.**__**"**_

_**Henry Ford**_

**Gracias a todas las personas que nos siguen acompañando **

**BPOV**

El plan de seducir a Edward ya no me parecía tan bueno, cada vez lo sentía más distante y no estaba dispuesta a perder mi amistad simplemente por un sentimiento "absurdo".

Su actitud conmigo cambió desde que me contó su historia. Durante toda la semana Ed me evitó o simplemente nunca estábamos solos. Al día siguiente de contarme su historia llego tarde al departamento argumentando que tenía que preparar su trabajo final para entregarlo al instituto, al principio no presté mucha atención porque me parecía normal que tuviera su tiempo ocupado total al día siguiente sería la revisión del trabajo y tendríamos mucho tiempo disponible para compartir.

Las cosas no fueron como yo pensaba, el tiempo que pasaba en casa siempre estaba acompañado por Thomas o por algún otro compañero de su clase, se iba temprano a dormir o simplemente no llegaba a dormir.

- Alice me tienes demasiado abandonada- le reclamaba por teléfono

- Bells perdón, sabes cómo somos Jazzy y yo - dijo con un tono sugestivo

- si ya lo sé, son como un par de Hámster.

- Eres una exagerada. Te tengo buenas noticias- su tono sonaba muy entusiasmado

- dime grandiosa Alice ¿cuales son la noticias?- hablar con Al me daba ganas de bromear

- Como mañana será la celebración del compromiso de Rose y Emmett, tenemos una noche prepara solo para chicas ¿qué te parece? así nos des atrasamos de lo ocurrido en estos días.

- Si me parece bien. Necesito despejar mi mente, últimamente no tengo inspiración para pintar, estoy atrofiada- dije en tono cansado.

- perfecto a las ocho estaremos en tu departamento; Edward y los chicos también pasaran la noche juntos.

- ok Alice las espero- di por finalizada la conversación.

Hace mucho tiempo no pintaba y en estos momentos sentía la enorme necesidad de plasmar todo mis sentimientos en un lienzo. Tomé todas mis temperas y me dirigí hacia la azotea del departamento, desde allí podía observar todo a mi alrededor y eso me daba una sensación de libertad y tranquilidad.

Comencé a dibujar trazos sin tener idea de que era lo que iba a pintar, a medida que avanzaba el dibujo tomaba forma. Me tomo cerca de dos horas terminarlo, lo observe detenidamente y el sentimiento que transmitía se me caló hasta los huesos. En la pintura se podía observar a una pequeña mujer aovillada junto a un árbol que carecía de hojas, ella estaba fuertemente aferrada a sus rodillas y observaba con gran devoción y desosiego la luna, esta parecía ser su ruta de salvación para toda la tristeza que tenía. En el dibujo sobresalía la luna brillante ya que las otras piezas que conformaban la pintura estaban hechas en diferentes tonos de gris y negro.

- Esa pintura está muy bien elaborada, pero no me gusta el impacto que tiene- me decía Edward que apareció de repente a mis espaldas- cuando la ves sientes la necesidad de ayudar a esa pobre mujer.

- sí, realmente se ve agotada y quiere alcanzar la luz entre tanta oscuridad- dije al tiempo que recogía todas las temperas.

- Bells ¿es así como te sientes?- me pregunto Edward tomándome por lo hombros.

No le conteste simplemente gire mi rostro. Él me conocía muy bien y sabia que en mis obras se veía reflejado mi estado de ánimo- cuéntame pequeña que te tiene así, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Es... solo extraño a mis padres y amigos de Forks- invente esto aunque no era del todo mentira, extrañaba mucho pasar tiempo con mi familia, pero el verdadero motivo para mi estado de ánimo era él. El tiempo en el cual puse en marcha mi plan de seducirlo solo pude ver como ante mis ojos se desmoronaba el tiempo valioso de amistad que llevaba con Ed, antes cuando miraba a Edward veía a mi mejor amigo y al tiempo a el amor de mi vida, una persona alcanzable, pero ahora que había tratado de dejar mi temor y acercarme a él como algo mas aparte de su mejor amiga, la realidad me había dado un fuerte golpe en la cara para que despertara. Edward solo me quería como su amiga.

- no te aflijas mi Bells para eso estamos los chicos y yo para acompañarte siempre que lo necesites, te amo- dijo dándome un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

Ed me ayudo a recoger todos mis materiales y los llevamos al departamento.

- ¿a qué horas te vas para donde los fortachones?

- umm creo que quedamos a las 7, sabes que siempre acordamos una hora de encuentro y nunca empezamos puntuales.

- sí, todos son unos impuntuales, excepto las chicas, quedamos de vernos a las 8.

- ok entonces creo que es hora de irme sé que no me quieren aquí para hacer sus cosas de chicas.

-Si cosas de chicas-repetí caminando hacia mi lugar seguro, mi cuarto.

Me tumbe en mi cama, en realidad no se cuanto tiempo pasó o cuando quede dormida, de lo que sí estoy segura es que llore en silencio, al escuchar a Edward tocar la puerta de mi habitación diciendo que ya se iba, solo le dije que se cuidara pero no supe si me escucho, escuche la puerta cerrarse fue una sensación de vacío, pero tome una decisión, tenía que seguir adelante, yo era fuerte y no caería en una absurda depresión por un hombre que no me amaba como mujer pero si como una amiga.

Unos ruidos me arrastraban fuera de mi sueño toc...toc...Bellaaaaa; cuando me caí en la cuenta que estaba llamando a la puerta me levante de un solo brinco ganándome un leve mareo.

-¡Tranquilas ya voy, no arruinen mi puerta! - gritaba mientras llegaba a la puerta.

- Diablos chica, dime a quien tienes debajo de tu cama para que demoraras tanto en abrir - decía Alice con mirada traviesa.

- Alice estás diciendo tonterías y me estoy arrepintiendo de esta reunión de chicas.

- Oh vamos cierren las dos sus putas bocas - Rose entro dando un portazo

- destruirán el departamento- dije pero ellas solo rodaron sus ojos.

En este tipo de reuniones nos dedicábamos a comer, ver películas, consentirnos un poco y des atrasarnos de los nuevos rumores.

- Bells creo que Sam y tu hacen una linda pareja- dijo Rose cuando estábamos en el sofá viendo una película con un romance complejo.

- Si, ¿qué tal si intentan algo más oficial? no sé algo como novios oficiales - dijo Al dando palmaditas.

- ow ow stop chicas, van demasiado rápido- dije levantando mi mano para que dejaran de hablar- Sam es solo mi amigo.

- Claro y Jazz es mi hermano- dijo Alice rodando sus ojos.

- está bien somos algo más que amigos y menos que novios, pero nada más y no pienso sobrepasar esa línea- les aclaré.

-ok, ¿Cómo va tu convivencia con Edward?

Les conté con todos los detalles todo lo que habíamos hecho Sam y yo para provocarlo, también como se estaba comportando Ed en estos últimos días.

- Creo que tienes confundido a el pobre chico- negué con mi cabeza mientras Rose hablaba.

- No, en realidad pienso que lo estoy fastidiando con mis fallidos intentos- dije con los ánimos muy bajos.

- ¡Ya sé!- Alice nos sobresalto con su grito- lo seducirás en la fiesta ¿qué te parece?

- no, no voy a dejar las cosas así mi comportamiento está dañando mi amistad y ya no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme más.

- Oh vamos divirtámonos un poco- dijo Rose tratando de convencerme con su carita.

- he dicho no - las mire rudamente.

No estaba dispuesta a disolver definitivamente mi amistad por un sentimiento tan fuerte pero al mismo tiempo cruel. Edward seguiría siendo mi mejor amiga, admití mentalmente y declarando mi retirada.

Las chicas se levantaron temprano para ir a comprar el vestuario de esta noche.

Me desperté casi al medio día con mi estomago furioso y necesitado de comida, me calenté un pedazo de lasaña y después de comerla me dirigí a la ducha.

En mi cabeza estaba rondando la idea de darle una oportunidad a Sam ¿qué tal si funciona? ¿Y si te enamoras? esas preguntas me atormentaban. Deseaba poder amar a Sam con todas mis fuerzas pero siempre se metían mis sentimientos por Ed de por medio.

Ya se hacía noche y me estaba preparando para la celebración. Edward me había llamado para decirme que se organizaría en la casa de Thomas y que nos encontraríamos en la discoteca.

Después de peinar mi cabello en suaves ondas salvajes, mí vestido azul puesto junto con mi gabardina negra, mis tacones de punta y un poco de maquillaje estaban lista para salir. _Tal vez la relación entre Sam y yo si funcione, solo tendría que esforzarme un poco más _me dije cuando escuche la bocina de la moto de Sam

**EPOV**

-¿Listo para la fiesta de compromiso?-me intercepto Thomas cuando llegaba a mi auto. Después de llamar a Bella había salido con Thom a comer.

-un poco- dije sin mucho entusiasmo- es solo una fiesta.

-Edward, por Dios es la fiesta de tus mejores amigos y aun así no te importa-dijo mientras entraba al auto.

-no seas tan dramático Thomas-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Llegamos con el tiempo justo para organizarnos, yo iba vestido con unas zapatillas Vans, un pantalón negro, una camisa básica blanca que se adhería a mi cuerpo y sobre esta mi chaqueta negra de cuero; mi cabello iba usualmente despeinado.

-¡Edd cariño ¿estás listo?!- gritó Thom desde la otra habitación. Me rocié un poco de colonia y salí a su encuentro.

- Umm, estas guapísimo- dijo dando un beso en mis labios- creo que debo ser cuidadoso hoy, muchos chicos y chicas te querrán en su cama.

- otra vez exageras- dije rodando mis ojos y saliendo hacia el auto; aunque la disco quedaba cerca del departamento de Thomas iríamos en auto.

Al llegar a la disco, me encontré con Alice y Jazz en la puerta, me dijeron que los chicos estaban ya dentro y que solo faltaba Bella y el perro faldero de Sam. Entramos y el lugar parecía como de película, las demás personas haciendo fila mientras nosotros pasábamos por un lado ya que el dueño del lugar era amigo de Rose.

Al entrar se podía escuchar la música retumbar mis oídos, y me pareció curioso que al estar por fuera del establecimiento no se escuchara nada.

Ingresamos por una puerta negra y aparecimos en un balcón con vista a la pista de baile donde todo el mundo se contoneaba contra otros.

-miren haya esta Rose y Emm-dijo Alice agarrándonos a Jazz y a mí de las manos.

Ellos se encontraban al otro lado del local así que descendimos por las escaleras y pasamos a un pasillo que era VIP, luego subimos otras escalas para llegar al otro balcón que había sido asignado a Rose.

-Gracias por venir Ed no sabes lo que significa esto para mí-dijo rose dándome un abrazo

-no tienes por qué agradecer Rose, somos amigos, además te ves espectacular con

ese vestido rojo- ante mi comentario hizo un gesto sexy...

-Cuida tu lengua Cullen, a mi osita nadie le dice cosas bonitas más que yo-me amenazó Emmett mientras estrechamos las manos y nos dábamos un medio abrazo.

Mientras los demás se saludaban, pasaba un mesero con unas cuantas Heineken, y tome 2, la otra se la entregue a Thomas, que estaba muy emocionado hablando con Brett, una chica que estudiaba con Emmett.

Me aparte del grupo y me fui al balcón a ver a la gente bailar, cuando al frente mío, vi a Bella mirando hacia abajo mientras negaba con la cabeza, ella estaba hermosa, ese vestido ajustado resaltaba esas interminables piernas, haciendo que mi cuerpo despertara y mi amiguito quisiera jugar toda la noche con ella, pero inmediatamente el pensamiento fue arrastrado cuando Sam cogió la mano de ella y entrelazaron sus dedos, no quise ver mas y me fui a sentar al lado de Thomas mientras ellos llegaban.

-¡Bella!-grito Alice corriendo a abrazar a la susodicha

-Hey pero ni que no nos hubiéramos visto esta mañana-dijo bella bromeando.

-Pero es que ya te extrañábamos amiga-le dijo Rose.

-Si no estuviera comprometido con mi osita, te juro que te tendría a mis pies-dijo emm mientras alzaba Bella y ella le gritaba que se le iban a ver las bragas.

-suéltala bruto, pero para que negarlo estoy de acuerdo con este cavernícola-le decía jazz abrazándola.

Ella y Sam saludaban a toda la gente, después con un "Hola" seco nos saludo a Thomas y a mí.

No puedo negar que me dolió, pero era lo mejor antes de que se dañara más nuestra amistad.

después de un rato y unas cuantas Heineken mas, me sentía algo mareado, pero no estaba ebrio , hice un barrido a la pista de baile con mi mirada y me encontré a la "parejita del año" bailando muy sensualmente, Bella se movía mientras el estaba detrás de ella.

Ella miro hacia mí, y no sé cómo ni porque lo hice, solo agarre a Thomas de su camisa y lo atraje hacia mí, le zampe un beso fuerte y él de inmediato me respondió, al abrir un ojo vi que Bella había parado de bailar y me miraba con decepción y rabia, mucha rabia. Thomas seguía besándome, seguí mirando a Bella y podría jurar que estaba aguatando las ganas de abalanzarse sobre nosotros, sus ojos estaban brillantes por algunas lagrimas contenidas, ella al ver mi escrutinio cambio la dirección de su mirada y se volteo hacia Sam y lo besó, tan apasionadamente que él la cogió de sus caderas acercándola mas, yo no podía seguir así, retire a Thomas bruscamente y me encaminé hacia el baño.

Cuando regrese a la mesa Bella ya no estaba, me acerque por otra cerveza y Rose me tomo del brazo.

-Edward sabes que te quiero mucho y que quiero a Bella, pero no puedo dejar que esta pelea absurda que tienen los dos continúe, hazme un favor, ve y habla con ella está en la pista de abajo-dijo dándose la vuelta para volver al grupo.

Con esto me fui directo al balcón, para verificar si ella seguía ahí, la vi bailando sola pero muy sensualmente la canción Breathe On Me de Britney Spears ( watch?v=rrXjjKMk9Cg), al salir de mi estupefacción, baje corriendo las escaleras para llegar a ella.

Cuanto ella estuvo a dos metro relaje mi postura y me acerque lentamente por detrás.

-¿por qué tan solita?, ¿donde dejaste tu vasallo?-le dije al oído mientras la acercaba mas a mí.

-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó- deberías estar con tu novio y no conmigo-me dijo mientras me miraba encima de su hombro y dejaba de bailar.

-sigue bailando-ordené al tiempo que hacía más presión en sus caderas

-¿porque me ordenas que baile cuando llevas días sin dirigirte a mi?- refunfuñó.

-por esta simple razón-pegue mas su cuerpo al mío haciendo que sintiera mi prominente erección-¿lo sientes? llevo toda la noche con ella por TI- le dije mientras le besaba su cuello, lo único que recibí de ella fue un suspiro entrecortado.

la incite a que siguiera bailando mientras me aferraba mas a ella, bailamos varias canciones candentes, solo nos mirábamos a los ojos y sonreímos, no puedo negar que estaba un poco pasado de copas cuando por impulso y una necesidad desenfrenada la acerque más por su cintura mientras le plantaba pequeños besos por su clavícula, sus mejillas, frente y el espacio entre su nariz y boca, la mire mientras pasaba mi mano por su mejilla, esperando alguna ración desfavorable que me hiciera detener, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso me cogió de las solapas de mi chaqueta y me acercaba a ella.

juntamos nuestros labios, rosándolos suavemente, solo sintiendo la electricidad que teníamos hasta llegar a un punto que se volvieron salvajes, ella entreabrió sus labios soltado todo el aire de sus pulmones, aproveché ese momento para profundizar el beso, mordiendo primero su labio inferior y luego pasando mi lengua sobre él para aliviar el dolor; seguimos besándonos hasta que nos hizo falta el aire, pero eso no impidió que ella besara mi cuello y yo restregara mas mi erección, y así seguimos besándonos hasta que le dije.

-Vámonos, olvidémonos de ellos, vámonos al apartamento

-¿qué le diremos a los demás? ¿Qué le diré a Sam? ¿Qué harás con Thomas?-dijo jadeando.

-no pienses esta es nuestra noche, les inventaremos cualquier cosa Por favor-rogué mientras le daba pequeños besos en su frente, en sus ojos, en sus mejillas y por ultimo en los mas deliciosos labios que he probado.

-está bien-me respondió mordiendo mis labios.

-ve por tus cosas, di lo primero que se te ocurra te espero en el estacionamiento.

-Ok, allá nos vemos-me dijo mientras se iba.

-¡Bella!-grite caminando rápidamente hacia ella, y dándole un beso que supe que nunca olvidaría.

-No te demores-le dije mientras le propinaba una nalgada, ella solo abrió los ojos como platos y dijo ¡Edward!, mientras yo me encogía de hombros.

Mire hacia donde se había ido Bella, y vi que les decía algo a Rose y a Alice, mientras se colocaba su gabardina, empecé a caminar hacia la salida cuando Thomas me atrapó.

-¿me ibas a dejar solo?-pregunto con rencor.

-Thomas ahora no, ve y diviértete no estoy de humor-le dije mientras pasaba por su lado.

-llévame entonces hace rato no estamos juntos, y necesito de ti.

-te dije que no estoy de humor, consíguete a otro que quiera follarte hoy, pero a mi déjame en paz-le dije bruscamente, se que fue mal de mi parte pero necesitaba irme, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Bella descender de las escaleras buscándome con la mirada.

-Thom, mira lo siento no quería hablarte así pero….

-tranquilo Edward, ya no importa nada importa-dijo con desprecio

Cerré los ojos para decirle a Thomas me tenía que ir, cuando sentí sus labios en los míos mientras me empujaba en hacia la pared.

-Me alegro de que sean una pareja sexualmente activa chicos-dijo Bella haciendo que separa a Thomas con brusquedad.

-Bella yo….-iba a justificar lo ocurrido cuando Thomas habló.

-Cierto, me gusta Edward tanto dentro como fuera de la cama.

-me alegro que hagas feliz a mi _amigo_-dijo bella remarcando la palabra amigo-bueno les deseo un resto de noche feliz, yo me voy.

-pero Belliis ¿por qué tan pronto?-dijo Thomas como si lo lamentara aunque no lo sabía actuar bien.

-si Thom me voy hay personas que no quiero ver por un largo tiempo, además me siento mal-dijo mirándome a los ojos-perdón pero... necesito pasar y están obstruyendo la salida.

Bella salió y yo me quede mirando su partida.

-no entiendo ¿por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunté a Thomas sacándolo de mi lado y arreglando mis ropas.

-que pretendías que te dejara ir con esa Zorra que llamas por amiga, se perfectamente que te ibas con esa puta-dijo entre dientes.

Lo empuje yendo por donde había salido Bella un momento antes.

-¡TE JURO QUE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR EDWARD CULLEN, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!-Gritó Thomas lleno de ira. Salí hacia mi auto ya que no había rastro de Bella, conduje como loco buscando. Me llevo como quince minutos encontrarla en una banqueta del parque sentada con sus manos tapando su rostro, irónicamente su postura me recordó a la pintura que había hecho el día anterior.

**Gracias a todas las personas que nos siguen acompañando y ¡ANIMENSE A COMENTAR! ;D**

**XOXO**


End file.
